


broken wings

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Death Wish, M/M, animeverse, please protect these poor boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks straight into Arima's eyes, and makes a simple, pained request.</p>
<p>"Please, put me out of my misery."</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken wings

Kaneki doesn't know why he isn't crying. He's holding his best friend's fucking corpse in his arms. But as he approaches Arima, he somehow feels vaguely comforted. If the investigator is merciful, which Kaneki hopes he is, he'll be free of his pain. He feels kind of selfish, but he feels that without Hide, he has nothing left to lose, anymore.

He stops, and sets Hide's body down on the ground, and then looks straight into Arima's eyes, and makes a simple, pained request.

"Please, put me out of my misery."

Kaneki swears he could see a hint of sympathy on the older man's stoic expression before he obliges; his quinque is unleashed and pierces Kaneki's heart, and he feels a moment's horrid pain before he succumbs to the abyss.

 

-

 

The sun.

Kaneki's awake, and the sun is beaming down at him, but it isn't painfully bright, even though it's shining straight into his eyes. He's confused, but sits up, feeling soft grass underneath him.

The land around him seems almost too beautiful to be real; he's on a grassy cliff overlooking a bustling city, which is on the coast of a sea connected to a river that runs through the city. He can hear the roar of a waterfall somewhere close by, and he can hear the wind rustling in the leaves of trees somewhere behind him. The sky is a crystal blue, with a few wispy clouds scuttling across it.

He's confused; why is he here? The last thing he remembers is Arima's quinque stabbing through his heart, so much pain, and now he's here?

Is he dead?

"Yo, Kaneki," a familiar voice says, and Kaneki turns his head to see Hide, pure and whole and clean, with a sad smile on his face. He's still wearing his CCG uniform, but he's _there_ and _talking to him_.

"Hi-de..."

"It's okay now, Kaneki," Hide says softly. "We're home, now."

"Ah..." Kaneki sighs. "Are we dead?" It's such a blunt question, and Kaneki considers apologizing, but Hide replies before he can.

"I suppose so," Hide answers, not seeming offended or anything, just kind of sad. "It doesn't feel much different from being alive, but it's kind of surreal. We'll have to get used to that, though, since there's no going back now."

There's a pause for a few minutes.

"So it's gonna be like this forever?"

"I don't really know. I think that we can pass on whenever we want, but I kind of just want to stay with you, with no pain or anything, for as long as possible." Hide chuckles nervously. "Is that weird?"

"Kind of, since you only just admitted it after you _died_." Kaneki makes a face.

Hide laughs a little at that, and Kaneki realizes just how much he missed that sound.

Hide looks at him suddenly.

"Your hair..."

Kaneki makes a little sound in his throat and tilts his head. Delicate, tanned fingers weave through his hair, massaging his scalp, and Hide says again, "It's black again."

"Oh..." Kaneki moves his head a little so he can see his bangs in front of his eyes. Hide's hands are gone, now, and his hair looks kind of mussed up, but he can see its back to it's natural black color, rather than the white he'd gotten accustomed to over the last few months. He feels comforted from it, somehow, even though he'd never really felt like dyeing it back to black. He feels as though he's regained something that he'd lost months ago.

 

-

 

Kaneki can't pinpoint exactly when he fell asleep, but he's awoken by Hide shaking him awake. He opens his eyes, confused, and realizes he's lying on Hide. He sits up, apologizing, but Hide shushes him and points at the scenery in front of them.

The sun is setting over the sea, painting the sky, which is somewhat cloudier than before, in lovely hues of pink and gold; the buildings in the city below them are gleaming in the light. Somehow, the sight makes Kaneki horribly, inexplicably sad.

"Pretty, isn't it," Hide says softly, but Kaneki can hear the strain in his voice. He's sure Hide thinks the same thing. In the living world, there was still dying and destruction; they'd just left their living, loved ones, without a word. But that kind of stuff happens when you die, he guesses.

"Hey, Hide," Kaneki says after a few minutes' silence, "do you think I'll be able to meet my parents here?"

Hide smiles a soft smile. "They may be somewhere down there." He indicates the city below them. "I dunno, I guess it's just a gut feeling? And I'd be able to see my grandparents again," he adds thoughtfully.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kaneki holds out a hand to Hide, and they begin on a path down to the city that they somehow know by heart.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry its bad, this seems different from the rest of the tg fanfics??
> 
> but basically they got a house in the city which is perfect and they dont have to pay bills or anything and they get to meet people like irimi and koma and basically everyone they've lost and theres like a window into the living world in basically every house so people can watch over their loved ones who are still living and please please please let these boys be happy
> 
> now im officially gonna deny tga ever happened it was so bad and hide fucking died and fuck studio pierrot and everything they stand for goodbye


End file.
